


All Our Lives

by atrimea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Fluff, Future, Future AU, Love, M/M, Past Lives, Past life, fluss, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see how many lives they had before.</p><p>a veey small one shot drabble on Achilles and Patroclus and the whole future they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Lives

"Achilles"  
"That was the name of, well, you"  
but it feels weird to call him by such an ancient name. I would prefer calling him Dain much more. Old greecian names are exaxtly that: old.  
"And you were Patroclus?" he laughs at that, and I swear I see a bit of sunshine inside him. I'm thinking like Earth people!  
We sit there, on those wooden chairs, Dain and I, looking at the names and pictures of all our past lives, and seeing the ones where we were together.  
lovers.  
brother and sister.  
twins.  
slave and master.  
lovers.  
enemies.

and then we look at our own lives, And there is so. much. death.  
wars and love and fights and bullets and love. We ruin ourselves in every life that we have but we also burn bright.  
sometimes we never meet in entire lives, but when we do, those lives are epic.  
Sometimes One of us dies before the other and other times we decide to jump off cliffs and sky scrapers and into the open hatches of space ships.  
but everwhere , all the time. we neet again.

just like we did in this life, on Redmouth, in the middle of our road to planet meredix, And we know, now, that we we were always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post something on here  
> so this is not edited


End file.
